1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mailboxes having a pivotal access door such as a rural mailbox in which the door pivots at a lower edge thereof and a friction latch retains it in closed position. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel and unique locking device associated with a mailbox which enables normal access to the mailbox by a mail delivery person when placing mail in the box and enabling the mailbox door to be closed and locked by the locking device without the use of a key to protect the mail that is in the box from theft. A key is required to open the locking device to gain access to the protected mail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Theft of mail from mailboxes has long been a problem encountered by postal customers. Theft of checks and other important mail is especially important in rural areas where the rural mailbox alongside the road is not visible to the postal customer. Accordingly, many efforts have been made to provide a secure, theft proof mailbox including various types of locking mechanisms and other structures to prevent access to the mail once it has been deposited in the mailbox by the mail delivery person. The following U.S. patents known to Applicant disclose various types of locking devices associated with mailboxes or other containers.
While the above patents disclose various types of security measures for mailboxes and the like, they do not disclose a relatively simple structure that can be easily installed on a conventional rural mailbox without substantial modification of the mailbox and which will provide unobstructed access to the mailbox by a mail delivery person when inserting mail into the box and which is quickly and easily locked by merely turning a lock device, without the use of a key or any other tool, once the mail has been placed in the mailbox thus securely locking the mailbox and preventing access thereto by anyone that does not utilize an appropriate key.
The mailbox lock constructed in accordance with the present invention includes a hasp constructed of three segments which are pivotally connected. One of the segments of the hasp is secured to the top area of the mailbox adjacent the open end thereof. The second or intermediate segment of the hasp overlies the first segment to prevent access to the structure which fastens the first segment to the mailbox and extends beyond the first segment into overlying relation to an upper edge portion of the mailbox door. The third segment extends downwardly from the outer end of the second segment and extends downwardly in front of an upper portion of the mailbox door. The third segment which overlies the portion of the outer surface of the upper end portion of the mailbox door is provided with an opening therein having a unique asymmetrical configuration which enables the third segment to move inwardly of a rotatable lock member having the same configuration as the opening to a position that enables the lock member to be rotated a quarter turn to engage the outer surface of the third segment laterally of the opening to secure the third segment in locked position inwardly of the rotatable lock member. The lock member is rotatably affixed to a post that is attached to the upper end portion of the door thereby maintaining the door in closed position. The rotatable lock member and post include a key operated lock which is effective to enable the lock member to rotate from an unlocked position to a locked position without using a key but requiring a key to rotate the lock member from a locked position back to an unlocked position.
This structure enables all segments of the hasp to be positioned in a generally straight alignment against the upper surface of the mailbox so that the mailbox door can be opened without any impediment from the hasp. After mail has been placed in the mailbox and the door closed, the second and third segments of the hasp are swung upwardly and forwardly and the third segment of the hasp swung downwardly with the lock member on the door passing through the opening in the third segment and being partially rotated by a mail delivery person to a locking position transversely of the opening without use of a key. The mailbox is then securely locked and in order to gain access to the interior of the mailbox, it is necessary for a key to operate the key operated lock to return the rotatable lock member to unlocked position.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a locking device for a rural-type mailbox or similar container utilizing a sturdy but yet simply constructed hasp which can be easily attached to a mailbox by using readily available tools and easily manipulated fastening devices and requiring a minimum modification of the mailbox structure.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mailbox lock utilizing a three segment hasp mounted on the mailbox on an upper surface area thereof adjacent the open end of the mailbox and a rotatable lock member mounted on a post fixedly mounted on the mailbox door adjacent an upper end thereof with the segments of the hasp overlying fastening devices which secure the hasp and post to the mailbox when the third segment of the hasp is in locking engagement with the lock member mounted on the post on the door.
A further object of the invention is to provide a lock for mailboxes in accordance with the preceding objects in which the third segment of the hasp includes an asymmetrical opening through which a rotatable lock member having a configuration corresponding to the shape of the opening extends when the third segment of the hasp is in vertical position outwardly of the door. Rotational movement of the lock member results in portions of the lock member overlying outer surfaces of the third segment of the hasp with such rotational movement to a locking position requiring only that the lock member be manually rotated a partial revolution without requiring the use of any key or other device.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a mailbox lock in which the lock member, when rotated to a locked position by a mail delivery person will automatically become locked in locked position to securely protect the mail within the box with a key being required for a postal customer to move the lock member from the locked position back to an unlocked position to enable access to the mail in the box.
Yet another object of this invention to be specifically enumerated herein is to provide a mailbox lock in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.